Two goals for high density piezoelectric ink jet print heads are increased printing resolution and reduced cost. These objectives require advancements in multiple aspects of print head technology. One aspect concerns the electrical interconnect between the single jet piezoelectric actuator and its corresponding drive electronics. The traditional method for forming this multi-point electrical interconnect uses a patterned standoff adhesive with stenciled conductive epoxy above each actuator. However, this method faces issues as it's scaled to higher densities. Particularly, yield and reliability issues arise with excess epoxy causing shorting between adjacent actuators and too little epoxy causing open connections.
Accordingly, what is needed are improved print heads and methods of manufacturing print heads that are suitable for high density piezoelectric ink jet print heads.